El Regreso de Chihiro
by Nanndo
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde el misterioso viaje de Chihiro al reino de los dioses. Ella no recuerda las aventuras que vivió ahí, pues desde chica creyó que había sido solo un sueño. Su amigo Kohaku comienza a acosarla en sueños. Le menciona una promesa de años atrás. Al recordarla, Chihiro parte nuevamente a la tierra de los Dioses, puesto que sospecha que Kohaku sigue ahí...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio: _El tiempo lo cambia todo._**

El viento soplaba fuerte, meciendo las copas de los árboles y el césped. La brisa envolvía a ambos _cuerpos_ rígidos, sorprendidos. Al parecer ninguno esperaba mirarse ahí, en ese lugar y justo en ese momento.

Siempre había sido así para ella; estar en el lugar equivocado, y en el momento equivocado. Lo único que le quedaba era adaptarse a la situación, y luchar para seguir adelante... Pero en esta ocasión lo que quería era todo lo contrario: _Huir _y _retroceder_, no haber llegado hasta ahí. Desaparecer, o que fuera tragada por la tierra.

Se arrepintió de no haber escuchado a sus amigos, porque ellos le habían advertido sobre eso, y estaban en lo correcto. Le habían dicho que Haku había cambiado completamente.

Jamás se hubiera esperaba su _rencuentro_ de esa manera. Todo era diferente, el tiempo había sido el culpable. Y ahora ella no podía hacer nada. Aunque le parecía ilógico lo que ocurría, pues su amigo había sido una buena persona… _¿Qué lo hizo cambiar?_ Se preguntó.

No soportaba más, quería marcharse, pero no podía. Tenía miedo. Miedo al que una vez fue su héroe. Él, era diferente en su apariencia. No parecía el mismo. Se le veía mas grande, espalda ancha, largas piernas y músculos… ya era todo un hombre, bastante apuesto, por cierto; Había madurado.

Pero lo más cambiado era su mirada… Fría y sin sentimiento alguno. Aun más seria de la última vez que ella le había mirado. Una mirada sobretodo _acecina_, envuelta de asombro y de ira. Ansiosa por buscar sangre.

_¿En que se había convertido su amigo? _Era la pregunta de la chica de cabellos marrones. _¿Qué era él?_

Con dificultad, ella apartó la mirada, intimidada por aquellos ojos verdes. Suspiro y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, dejándose caer al suelo lleno de forraje verde. Pegó sus piernas a su pecho y las rodeo con ambos brazos. Las lágrimas no se retrasaron mas, fluyeron como nunca. Un sueño, solo un sueño… esperaba que se tratara solo de eso. Se pellizco varias veces para despertar… pero nada.

Todo había cambiado, Kohaku parecía ser otra persona. Una mala. Aquellos recuerdos de su infancia se quebraron como si se tratase del cristal. No los necesitaba, solo le causaban mas melancolía; Saber que una vez lo tuvo todo, y en solo minutos lo perdió… Y lo peor de todo, quizá para siempre. Ni siquiera soportaba la idea.

Aun no quería aceptar que había perdido a su amigo.

Esperó... Sabía perfectamente que todo había acabado. Solo esperaba a que su muerte fuera rápida y sin dolor. Que Kohaku tuviera piedad y no la lastimara tanto.

No le iba a guardar rencor a su acecino. Simplemente no podía, porque le amaba… pero a la vez le temía. Le amaba demasiado, y morir en manos de él, comenzaba a parecerle algo bueno… si, tal vez estaba loca, pero así es como pensaba.

Se resignó, sabía que iba a morir y ya no tenia miedo.

Entonces, al percatarse de que nada ocurría, decidió abrir los ojos…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: "El río Kohaku"**

De nuevo, un misterioso dragón blanco con melena verde pastel, se presenció en mi sueño. Esta vez con más claridad que las veces anteriores. En todos ellos mencionaba algo sobre una promesa, y cuando el sueño acababa, al despertarme, no recordaba lo que me decía con exactitud. En esta ocasión no hubo ninguna excepción. No recordé la promesa, pero estaba segura de que era algo importante.

Era algo tonto e infantil creer que los sueños podían ser realidad. Pero por otro lado estaba que tenían un significado, y eso era más aceptable para mi edad de 15 años.

Me había planteado varias veces la idea de conseguir un libro de "El Significado De Los Sueños"… pero siempre lo olvidaba.

Me quite las cobijas de encima y apagué el fastidioso despertador; había sido el responsable de interrumpir mi sueño justo cuando estuve por tocar a esa majestuosa criatura.

Después de un largo bostezo, me estiré para hacer tronar mis huesos y me dispuse a levantarme para darme un baño antes de ir al colegio. Cuando terminé de alistarme, tome mi morral y baje hasta la cocina. Mamá ya no me preparaba el desayuno, yo se lo había pedido. Quería hacerme responsable de mis cosas. Por supuesto que ella aceptó, aunque me dijo que podía arrepentirme cuando quisiera.

Un tazón de cereal y pan tostado fue mi desayuno. De nuevo se me había echo tarde para la escuela. No era algo raro pues siempre me la pasaba comiendo moscas. Soñando despierta mientras el tiempo transcurría. Y es que me tenían un poco intrigada esos sueños. Me hacían sentir tristeza… melancolía. Había días en los que amanecía con lágrimas… Algo patético.

Salí corriendo de casa para tomar el camión antes de que me dejara. Por suerte seguía en la parada, y estudiantes apenas estaban subiendo en él. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas puesto que aun me faltaba recorrer una calle. Al llegar, me subí enseguida y me senté en el primer asiento vacío que miré; a lado de una chica rubia que demostró no serle de su agrado, pues me miro con mala cara cuando me senté a su lado. Yo la ignore y continúe con la mirada arriba, mirando hacia el frente.

El camión no tardó más de treinta minutos en llegar al colegio.

Me faltaba menos de un año para pasar a nivel de preparatoria. No es que me agradara la idea. Seria como empezar de nuevo. Hacer amigos y sobrevivir a las clases…. tampoco me desagradaba, simplemente seria otra etapa…que pronto acabaría. Deseaba que fuera rápido.

Fui a mi respectivo salón de clases y tome el asiento en el que acostumbraba sentarme todos los días; uno pegado a la ventana y a la mitad del salón. Ahí transcurrió otro agotador día de escuela… para mi pareció ser eterno. Fue tan glorioso escuchar el timbre que anunciaba la salida.

Tome mis libros y los metí al morral. Cuando me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta la salida, me sorprendió una compañera con la que solía juntarme, Yumi.

—¡Chihiro! —me llamó cuando estuve apunto de cruzar la puerta del salón.

Me volteé enseguida, un poco sorprendida. Se aproximo a estar a mi lado, y continúo caminando para que la siguiera.

—Me preguntaba si, querrías venir con nosotras este fin de semana… saldremos de la ciudad. Planeamos ir de excursión al lago _Kohaku_. ¿Que dices? —ofreció animada.

El nombre del río me sonó familiar, pero no pude acordarme de él. Se lo preguntaría a mamá al volver.

—Umm...

_¡Acepta!, ¡es una oportunidad para despejar tu mente y olvidarte de esos sueños estupidos! _me dije a mi misma. La verdad es que nada me iba a caer mejor que ir, disfrutar de la convivencia y desaparecer por un momento de mis sueños raros y algo molestos.

—Suena genial, Yumi —acepté, alegre —Gracias por invitarme.

—¡Y lo será! Ya veras que nos divertiremos un montón…—dijo, muy emocionada. —también ira con nosotros Atsuko Imamura, lo invitamos para asegurarnos de que tu asistieras —agregó en un tono de picardía, al mismo tiempo que me guiñeaba el ojo.

Me puse tan roja como un tomate. Atsuko es el hermano de Mina, otra compañera con la que suelo pasar el receso. Él, es un chico bastante educado y amable, de muy buen parecido. Me gustaba desde primer año. Ya no estudia en el mismo colegio que nosotras. Es un año mayor y esta graduado de esta escuela.

La excursión sonaba mucho más excitante ahora. Incluso sentía como mi estomago se retorcía al imaginarme un día de campo en la compañía de Imamura. Ya no tenia como pretexto ir para alejarme de esos sueños raros, más bien iría para mirarle a él.

Yumi y yo caminamos juntas hasta la entrada del colegio, platicamos sobre lo que haríamos el fin de semana. En la reja de la escuela -la entrada principal- nos despedimos. Ella tenía que tomar el camión, mientras que yo esperaría a que mi papá me recogiera, después de salir de su trabajo. Siempre se retrasaba cinco o diez minutos.

Cuando llegó, subí en seguida. Lo salude y después le comente sobre la excursión.

No pareció molestarle. De hecho le agradó la idea de salir con mis amigas; casi no lo hacía.

Llegamos a casa y se lo comenté también a mamá, a pesar de tener ya el permiso de mi padre.

—¿Dices que Irán al río Kohaku? —preguntó ella, no sonaba tan convencida. Su instinto maternal la hacia preocuparse mucho mas de la cuenta.

—Si, mamá. Dicen que es un lugar bonito para hacer excursiones. Además dicen que es seguro. —invente esta ultima frase para tranquilizarla.

Ella me miró con el seño fruncido, algo extrañada.

—Claro que es un bonito lugar ¿ya no lo recuerdas? Esta en nuestra antigua ciudad, antes de mudarnos aquí.

—¡Oh! ¿Enserió? —mi voz sonó tan sorprendida. Y lo estaba. —Vaya, ya decía yo que el nombre me sonaba familiar.

—No puedo creer que lo olvidaras, Chihiro. Es el río en el que te caíste de pequeña.

Sentí nauseas. ¡Ahora lo recordaba! Y con él, al mismo dragón blanco de mis sueños. Estaba segura de haberlo visto en aquel río. Tal vez ya lo había soñado antes, de pequeña… O tal vez si existía ese Dragón.

¡Por dios, me estaba volviendo loca! No era posible que los dragones existirán, solo eran mitos y leyendas.

Salí de mi casa, corriendo. Le informé a mi madre que regresaría mas tarde. Ella me miró con sorpresa, pero asintió. Las salidas para mi no estaban prohibidas, siempre y cuando las informara antes.

Tomé la bicicleta roja que estaba en la cochera. Mi papá me la había comprado el año pasado, pero iba a ser la primera vez que la "estrenaba" Nunca la había usado porque jamás me enseñaron a usar una y temía a que me cayera de ella. Pero ahora tenía que montarla porque me oponía a caminar quince calles hasta la biblioteca. No había camiones hacia esa ruta.

No me resultó difícil. De hecho fue mucho más fácil de lo que me había imaginado. Logré el equilibrio y pedaleé rumbo a la biblioteca. No bajé de la acera puesto que los carros abundaban en la carretera y no iba a arriesgarme a llegar a un hospital, y peor, preocupar a mis padres por mi imprudencia.

Al llegar, me baje en seguida y coloque la bicicleta en un aparador donde se colocaban las demás. Solo había otra bicicleta ahí. Una gris.

Sentí mis piernas tan cansadas. Me punzaban. Camine adolorida hasta la entrada, y salude a la recepcionista del lugar. Era una muchacha muy guapa, de cabellos negros y piel blanca. Tenía puesto unos lentes cuadrados. La hacían ver tan intelectual.

Me dio la bienvenida, pero de mala gana. Me miro de arriba abajo y puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, no podía culparla de nada, ningún ser era perfecto, y ella no era la excepción… quizá solo los dioses.

Fingí no haber notado su gesto y la salude sonriendo. Después le agradecí y me adentre al lugar.

La lógica me llevo, primero que nada, a la sección de los cuentos infantiles. Ahí es donde existen los dragones y cosas mágicas. Agarré un par de libros y los puse sobre una larga mesa, en donde tomaría lugar para leerlos después. En aquella mesa ya estaban sentadas dos personas, una hasta el final y la otra en medio. Era un viejecito y un joven mayor que yo.

Me fui a la sección de novelas y después a mitos y leyendas. Tomé algunos, solo los que me parecieron interesantes. Los coloqué a lado de los que había escogido anteriormente, y tomé asiento. Abrí el primer libro, eran varios cuentos infantiles. Me puse a buscar alguno que llevara de titulo la palabra dragón o algo relacionado… pero no hallé nada.

Lo cerré de golpe, algo frustrada. De reojo, pude mirar como el muchacho daba un brinco ante el ruido. Tomé el otro libro infantil y empecé a hojearlo, buscando lo mismo. En este me fue mejor. Aun seguía habiendo varios nombres que no se asemejaban; la leyenda del samurai, la flor de cerezo, el madrigal, la tiniebla… cuando iba a cerrarlo me encontré con un titulo ideal a lo que yo buscaba: "Las Lagrimas del Dragón"

Leí un poco del contenido de este último titulo. Era el que me importaba. Decía:

_Lejos, muy lejos, en la profunda caverna de un país extraño, vivía un dragón cuyos ojos centelleaban como tizones ardientes._

_Las gentes del entorno estaban asustadas y todos esperaban que alguien fuera capaz de matarlo. Las madres temblaban cuando oían hablar de él, y los niños lloraban en silencio por miedo a que el dragón les oyese._

Ese dragón no se asemejaba al de mi sueño. El mío tenia ojos verdes, y hermosos. Y no causaba miedo, o al menos no a mi; Era hermoso y lo admiraba.

Continúe leyendo un poco más…

_Pero había un niño que no tenía miedo:_

_-Taró, ¿a quién debo invitar a la fiesta de tu Cumpleaños?_

_-Mamá, quiero que invites al dragón._

_-¿Bromeas?, - dijo la madre._

_-No, quiero que invites al dragón, - repitió el niño._

_La madre movió la cabeza desolada. ¡Qué ideas tan extrañas tenía su niño! ¡No era posible!_

_Pero el día de su Cumpleaños, Taró desapareció de casa. Caminó por los montes, atravesando torrentes y bosques, hasta que llegó a la montaña donde vivía el dragón._

_-¡Señor dragón! ¡Señor dragón!, -gritó con voz vibrante._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién me llama?, - pensó el dragón, sacando la cabeza fuera de su enorme caverna._

_-Hoy es mi Cumpleaños y mi madre preparará un montón de dulces, -gritaba el niño-. He venido para invitarte._

Fue increíble que un cuento infantil me atrapara. El caso fue que lo leí hasta el final. No era para nada largo y era interesante… al final concluía en que el dragón lloraba ante al amabilidad del niño. Lo subió a su lomo y lo llevó hasta su casa. Sin embargo, la criatura se convirtió en una barca con adornos muy bonitos y en forma de dragón.

Pasé las paginas, con la esperanza de encontrarme con otro cuento que hablara sobre dragones… pero nada. Al parecer no eran tan populares en los cuentos infantiles.

Puse ambos libros a un lado, y comencé a leer uno de la sección de mitos y leyendas: "Dragones Japoneses" lo abrí, me salte la introducción y fui directo a la primera leyenda…

_**La leyenda de Urashima**_

_Hubo una vez un hombre llamado Urashima que atrapó a una tortuga en su red de pescar. Como las tortugas viven cientos de años, Urashima pensó que sería mejor liberarla y la dejó ir. Sin embargo, él no sabía que esta tortuga en realidad era Otohime, la hija del rey dragón, que estaba disfrazada._

_La princesa-tortuga invitó al joven a la corte de su padre, donde se le apareció en la forma de una mujer hermosa y se casó con él. Después de tres días, Urashima sintió un fuerte deseo de visitar a sus padres, pero cuando volvió a su tierra descubrió que habían pasado 300 años (un día en el reino del dragón representa cien años en la Tierra). Como todos sus seres queridos habían fallecido, Urashima se entristeció mucho y comenzó a desear volver al lado de su esposa_.

_Sin saber cómo regresar, Urashima abrió la caja mágica que su esposa le había dado como muestra de su amor. Sin embargo, le había advertido que jamás la abriera. Cuando lo hizo, con la esperanza de encontrar la manera de regresar con ella, inmediatamente perdió su juventud, se volvió viejo y arrugado, y cayó muerto sobre el suelo._

Inconscientemente las lágrimas fluyeron de mis ojos. Me di cuenta al ver una gota de estas en la página del libro. Esa leyenda me recordaba a algo… o más bien a _alguien_.

La cerré en seguida, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y muchos sentimientos me herían en el interior… entonces un niño se reflejo en mi cabeza, como un flash-back. Él, me sonreía mientras sujetaba mis manos y su cabello se iba hacia arriba por la gravedad, como si estuviera cayendo. Era un niño de cabello algo largo y obscuro. De ojos verdes… tan exquisitos… al igual que los de mi dragón blanco.

Pasé aun lado el libro de mitos y leyendas, los puse junto a los cuentos infantiles que había leído. Y Tome otro: "Diccionario de Mitología"…

_El dragón es un animal mitológico de origen chino, miembro de los Naga (familia de criaturas serpentinas que protegen al Budismo). Las creencias japonesas en los dragones vienen en su mayoría de China (…)._

_El enemigo mortal del dragón es el Fénix, así como la criatura conocida como Karura. A diferencia de la mitología occidental, los dragones asiáticos rara vez son seres malévolos. Además de ser poderosos y respetados, los dragones también son justos, benévolos, y traen riqueza y buena fortuna. Pueden asumir la forma que quieran, incluso la humana, y mezclarse con la gente._

Esto me fue suficiente… SI podían tomar forma humana… El niño de hace un momento podía tener relación con el dragón blanco… tal vez era el mismo... O tal vez me estaba volviendo loca al mirar cosas en mi cabeza…

Cerré el libro y afilé todos los que había tomado. Los acomodé en un aparato en donde se debían poner todos los libros que se utilizaban.

Salí de la biblioteca y antes agradecí a la muchacha de hace un momento. Para mi desgracia el cielo estaba oscuro y la lluvia caía con fuerza.

—¡Hay no! —me queje, enojada. No llevaba un impermeable para protegerme.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero escuche una risita detrás de mí, cuando yo aun seguía parada en la entrada. Suspiré y camine hasta mi bicicleta. Me subí e ignoré el agua que comenzó a golpearme con fuerza.

Pedaleé lo más rápido que pude. Mis pies se entumieron, claro, y mis dientes castañearon acusa del frío. También sentí el aire helado chocando contra mi cara y el agua humedeciéndola.

Para cuando llegue a casa, la lluvia ya me había bañado toda. Mi mamá me abrió en seguida, y me tendió una toalla. Supuse que ya se había imaginado que llegaría en ese estado. Pero aun así se preocupo demasiado.

—¡Por dios, Chihiro! ¡Estas empapadísima!

—Perdona…— dije cabizbaja, mientras ella me secaba la cabeza y me envolvía en una bata de baño. Como si yo aun fuese una niña pequeña... Mamá nunca iba a cambiar.

Me llevó hasta la sala y me sentó en el sofá, enfrente de la chimenea en donde estaba una fogata. Aun envuelta en la toalla. Me siguió secando el cabello y me quitó los zapatos.

—Anda, será mejor que te duches. Después ponte la pijama y métete a al cama. No olvides secarte el cabello. Si no podrías enfermarte, cariño. Te llevaré un té de hierbas y galletas. —indico ella en tono preocupado. Yo me mordí el labio, esa noche no iba a reclamarme por ser sobre protectora.

Me levanté del sofá y me quité la bata. Se la devolví a mamá y subí hasta mi habitación. Tenía mi propio baño allá arriba. Me despojé de mi ropa mojada y me metí a al tina de baño. Abrí el grifo para que saliera agua calientita. Una vez que se llenó, vacíe el liquido para que se hiciera espuma… y me sumergí.

Enseguida mi mente divago al tema de mis visiones. Recordé aquel rostro de la biblioteca, y luego al Dragón blanco que se presenciaba en mis sueños… sus ojos sin duda eran iguales.

¿Era posible que aquel Dragón blanco que miré cuando caí de niña al río Kohaku, fuera real? ¿Por qué seguía viéndolo en sueños?

No recordaba con precisión esa escena del río, quizá se debía a los años que habían pasado desde entonces. Lo que mis fugaces recuerdos me permiten visualizar, era a mi subida en aquel Dragón, nadando debajo del río.

Si en verdad existía ese Dragón, entonces aquel niño que recordé en la biblioteca también tenía que existir. Tenia que ser como lo había leído en el libro,"Un dragón podía tomar forma de un humano" ambos debían ser el mismo.

¿Pero de donde recordaba a ese niño…? No me venia nada a la mente… era un completo extraño, ¿Porque yo sabia de su existencia? O me estaba volviendo loca, o mi mente comenzaba a fallarme a tan temprana edad.

¡Aquel tema era tan frustrante!… y por otro lado deprimente. Ya no quería tratarlo más. Quería dejarlo pasar y seguir con mi vida… pero no podía. Podía ser porque yo era una simple humana llena de curiosidad… o porque algo en mi interior se sentía triste ante la idea de olvidar ese tema.

Termine de bañarme y me envolví en mi bata de baño favorita, era de color amarilla. Una vez que estuve seca, me puse la pijama. Conecte a la luz la secadora de cabello, y con un peine empecé a secarlo. Me demore un poco puesto que mi cabello era algo largo, quizá lo traía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Una vez que quedo sin rastro de humedad, comencé a trenzarlo. Me acomode en mi cama acurrucándome debajo de las colchas. Estaban frías pero no tardarían en calentarse.

Al poco rato llegó mi madre con una charola en las manos. Había galletas y una taza que desprendía humo… probablemente con el té que había prometido.

—¿Como te sientes cariño? ¿Te duele la cabeza, sientes escalofríos? —preguntó poniendo las cosas en mi mesita de noche. Aun estaba preocupada.

—Tranquila, mamá. Estoy bastante bien, enserio.

Ella pareció tranquilizarse

Se despidió de mí y me deseó dulces sueños. Cuando se fue, me incorporé para tomar el té y comer las galletas. Al término de mi cena, me levante de mi cama a regañadientes-estaba tan calientita entre las cobijas- para ir a mi baño y cepillarme los dientes. Una vez que termine, active el despertador para el día siguiente a las seis y media. Me metí nuevamente en la cama y, al poco rato, quede profundamente dormida…

_**El viento se encargaba de alborotar sus cabellos marrones. Era un viento bastante agradable. La chica, llenó sus pulmones de aquel aire lleno de naturaleza. Un aire puro y fresco. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por un momento, escuchando el sonido de las hojas chocar entre si y el agua haciendo oleajes… ¿agua? Se preguntó la pelicastaña. Abrió de inmediato los ojos puesto que no había notado anteriormente un lugar donde hubiera agua.**_

_**Divisó a lo lejos un río extenso y con agua clara. No dudó en correr para llegar hasta él, pero se dio cuenta de que, conforme avanzaba, el río parecía alejarse. Corrió aun más rápido, pero el efecto seguía siendo el mismo.**_

_**Se sintió desesperada y dejó de avanzar. Se inclinó de cuclillas y abrazó sus pies, pegando sus piernas a su pecho.**_

_**Y entonces se preguntó: ¿Para que avanzar? ¿Que tenia de especial ese río?**_

_**Se tranquilizó, y se puso de pie. Le dio la espalda al lejano río y avanzó… entonces una dulce voz le habló:**_

—_**Recuerda… No mires hacia atrás —le pareció tan familiar aquel timbre. Resonó en un eco. Esa frase pareció quedar flotando en el aire, estremeciendo bastante a la chica.**_

_**Y como si le hubiera indicado lo contrario, la chica se giró para mirar atrás.**_

_**El río ya se encontraba a solo pocos pasos de distancia, y sobre él, un hermoso Dragón blanco con melena verde pastel. Tenía la forma de una serpiente, pero con cuatro extremidades como pies. También poseía dos cuernos en la cabeza, y dos largos bigotes.**_

_**Solo le dio tiempo de apreciarlo por unos cuantos segundos, porque el Dragón se sumergió en las profundidades del río, y desapareció, dejando a la vista un plano campo lleno de pasto verde. No quedo evidencia de que antes había un río. La chica, desesperada, gritó el nombre del Dragón:**_

—_**¡KOHAKU! —Esa palabra igual quedó resonando en eco.**_

_**Segundos después, un fuerte sonido penetrante se apodero de todo el lugar… parecía el sonido de un despertador…**_

* * *

**NOTA FINALES DEL CAPITULO: **

bueno haber que les parece este primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, les agradeceria mucho si me dejaran sus Comentarios ^^

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que se hayan quedado con ganas de leer mas *,*

Un Saludo!


	3. Capitulo 2

** _"Una simple alameda"_**

La escuela se me pasó volando, aunque en realidad debí haber perdido la noción del tiempo. Me la pasé sumergida en mis pensamientos, tratando de descifrar ese nombre que yo misma había pronunciado en mis sueños… "Haku". Lo tenía grabado en la cabeza desde la mañana. No pude sacármelo de los pensamientos. Lo escuchaba con claridad una y otra vez. Aquello, me llevó a analizar cuidadosamente mis recuerdos, desde que tuve memoria hasta la actualidad, con la intención de recordar a alguien con ese nombre… pero no recordé nada. Así que me quedé con la idea de que tal vez era el nombre de ese Dragón blanco.

De regreso a casa, a pesar de que parecí estar en otro planeta, noté que mi padre estaba más callado de lo normal. Ni siquiera me preguntó de mi día en la escuela, como siempre lo hacia, y tampoco notó lo desconectada que yo estaba de la realidad, mas de lo normal. Nadie dijo nada durante todo el camino. Los dos estuvimos tan sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. No hablamos de nada, sino hasta cuando llegamos a casa, y justo en el momento en el que apagó el motor del carro. Fue cuando me llamó con voz seria…

—Chihiro...

—¿Si?

—Tu madre y yo tenemos algo que decirte. —indico, sin voltear a mirarme

—¿Que? ¿Soy adoptada? —dije en un tono divertido con la intención de mejorar la atmosfera. La verdad era algo incomodo cuando mi padre se volvía serio.

—No Chihiro, es… algo importante. —esta vez se volteó y me miró. La seriedad que reflejaba su voz, también la reflejaban sus ojos.

Abrió la puerta del carro, y me indicó que saliera. Hice caso sumiso. Caminó hasta la entrada y lo seguí de cerca. Cerró el garaje cuando yo estuve fuera y después seguimos el recorrido hasta la casa. Al entrar, me hice una posible idea de la noticia que tenían.

Mamá iba y venia de un lado a otro, con ropa y objetos de uso diario. La seguí un poco para confirmar mi teoría. En efecto… habría un posible viaje. Ella guardaba sus cosas en una maleta.

—¡Papá! —Lo llamé girándome para mirarle. Esperé una explicación.

—No te preocupes, Hija, no nos cambiaremos de ciudad. Seguiremos viviendo aquí. —explicó para calmarme, había adivinado el motivo de mi alarmo.

Me tranquilice, y decidí esperar hasta que ellos me explicaran lo que pasaba.

—¡Chihiro! —me saludó mi mamá, no me había mirado cuando entre.— anda linda, come algo, la comida esta en la estufa. —dijo sin dejar de hacer las maletas.

—La verdad es que no tengo hambre.

Comencé a impacientarme al ver que mi padre se unía al trabajo de mi madre, ahora ambos preparaban maletas e ignoraban mi presencia.

Mas bien, parecía como si les costara trabajo decirme la noticia que tenían. Siguieron organizando sus cosas, sin decir nada. Llegué a tal punto de que las palabras salieron de mi boca involuntariamente.

—¿A donde nos vamos? —pregunté impaciente, mientras miraba como seguían preparando maletas.

Ellos siguieron ignorándome, entonces decidí hablarles con voz fuerte, casi gritando.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá!.

—Chihiro, solo iremos tu mamá y yo. —contestó mi padre, volviéndose hacia mi. su mirada era bastante seria, pero se le podía notar algo de preocupación. Dejó aun lado su trabajo y dedicó tiempo para explicarme a que iba el asunto. Mamá hizo lo mismo. Nos sentamos en el sillón, y comenzaron…

—Veras hija, hoy en la mañana me informo mi jefe que habrá una reunión de negocios, en donde elegirán al nuevo gerente de la empresa. Chihiro, es muy importante el puesto para mí, y soy un candidato a tomarlo. Si entiendes eso ¿No? —asentí con la cabeza, ¿quien no lo entendería?.— Y, si no voy a esa reunión, me olvido del trabajo. Tengo que llevar a mi esposa, esa es una condición importante…y Umm… la reunión será en la isla Shikoku.—esta ultima oración la soltó en voz baja, sonó mas bien como si estuviera confesando algún crimen del que se sentía culpable. Creo que estaba preocupado de cómo yo me tomaría este asunto. La verdad es que a mi no me molestaba que se fueran de viaje, iba a ser un viaje de negocios y eso era importante.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo se van? —quise saber. En realidad la noticia empezó a sonarme demasiado agradable.

—Quizá, por un par de semanas, o tal vez más. Depende de lo que diga el jefe. —Calló por un momento y me miro extrañado.— Chihiro… ¿No te molesta? —preguntó. Mi mamá también me miraba desconcertada. Exactamente como lo había predicho, ellos no esperaban que me tomara las cosas con calma.

—¿Porque habría de molestarme? es cosa de negocios, y te importa por el bien de nosotras.

—No cabe duda de que has madurado, cariño —me halagó mi mamá. Me abrazó con fuerza mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

—Temíamos a que te molestaras por dejarte sola. Pero nos sorprende lo compresiva que eres, hija. —comento mi papá, orgulloso.

Yo no miraba el motivo por el cual debían de estar orgullosos. En mi opinión, yo aun no había madurado, y por eso me agradaba la idea de quedarme sola en casa. Así aprendería a serme responsable de mi misma… aunque fuera por unos días.

—Creo que no eh madurado lo suficiente, y estar en casa dos semanas, sola, me ayudara mucho. —confesé esbozando una sonrisa, ellos igual sonrieron.

Ambos relajaron sus semblantes, y continuaron haciendo las maletas. Mi madre volvió a ofrecerme comida, y acepté. Tomé un plato de la alacena, y me serví de lo que había en la cacerola que estaba en la estufa.

Fue en la tarde cuando ellos se marcharon. Me dieron unas cuantas explicaciones; me dijeron que habría dinero arriba del refrigerador, para que comprara la despensa, aunque Mamá la había dejado casi llena. También dejaron pegado en el refrigerador, un número telefónico para que les hablara en caso de emergencia. Me dijeron que no saliera de noche y que no llegara tarde a casa. Ambos me dieron un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla… así se despidieron.

Me quedé en la puerta y miré como se alejaba el carro de mis padres. Me hicieron otro gesto de despedida con las manos, y pronto el carro quedó fuera de la vista. Me metí a la casa y cerré la puerta. Entonces, al mirar la casa vacía y sin ruido alguno, me albergó un sentimiento de soledad. Pude sentir como se humedecían mis ojos, pero no hice nada para secar las lágrimas. Sabía que era normal sentir nostalgia.

Suspiré. Ya no me resultaba tan genial el quedarme sola en casa, como lo había imaginado hace pocas horas. La casa estaría vacía al volver de la escuela, y ya nadie iría por mi al colegio… lo que me consolaba era saber que solo seria por un par de semanas… o quizá mas.

Fui a mi habitación, y deje la puerta abierta. Encendí mi reproductor de CD con todo el volumen y me acomodé en mi escritorio para hacer la tarea, a pesar de que era viernes. Ya había organizado mis deberes. Después de hacer la tarea, me daría una ducha. Bajaría a cenar y por ultimo prepararía las cosas que llevaría para el día siguiente, a la excursión. También tenía dispuesto telefonear a Yumi, para preguntarle de lo que debería llevar a dicho lugar. Todo eso me mantendría alejada del asunto que hubiera ocupado mi mente si no hubiera planeado que hacer: El misterioso Dragón blanco.

Por suerte así fue. Me concentré bastante en hacer las cosas que hasta lo saqué por completo de mi mente. Volvió a mi cuando me fui a dormir, mi mente quedo disponible e instantáneamente pensé en ello.

Gracias a que no saque de mi cabeza ese asunto, concilié el sueño hasta la una de la madrugada. Y es que me daba tanta curiosidad saber que relación tenia el Dragón, con el Río Kohaku… y ese nombre que mencione en mi sueño… y aquel niño de cabello obscuro con tonalidades verdes profundas y ojos mismos a los del Dragón ¿de verdad eran uno solo? Todo eso me dio vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez… hasta soñé con aquel niño. Pero fue algo extraño, puesto que cuando desperté, seguía recordando el sueño con tanta claridad, como si de un recuerdo se tratase. Lo sentía como si fuera uno de esos recuerdo de la infancia que causa melancolía recordarlo.

Soñé que me paraba arriba de un puente rojo y me subía en las barandillas para mirar el río que se extendía. Después, llegó el niño de ojos semejantes al del Dragón blanco y me dijo que no podía estar ahí, que volviera a donde pertenecía. Y después el sol se ocultó, y sus ojos se alarmaron. Mencionó que ya era demasiado tarde y me tomó de la mano para correr… ahí se acabó mi sueño. Mi despertador sonó en ese momento.

Me sentí frustrada al despertar. Apagué violenta el despertador y cerré los ojos para tratar de que mi sueño continuara. Quería soñar más, volver a ver a ese niño que, por alguna razón extraña, sentía que lo quería demasiado, como si fuera algún miembro de mi familia. Ese sentimiento despertó en mí justo cuando desperté, pero también nació un dolor profundo en mi pecho. Me sentía patética al sentir eso. ¡Solo se trata de un sueño! Me decía para mis adentros una y otra vez. Ese niño probablemente ni debía de existir, ni tampoco el Dragón blanco… me planteé varias veces la lógica: Los Dragones NO existían, solo eran mitos y leyendas. Pero mientras mas me lo repetía, el dolor en mi pecho se hacia grande. Deje de decirme eso y mejor decidí buscar una buena teoría de porque ese Dragón seguía acosándome en sueños. Pensé que tal vez lo había visto en un video juego, o en algún cuento. Y el niño, quizá era algún compañero de la escuela en la que iba cuando era niña… o tal vez era mero producto de mi imaginación. Claro, esto último sonaba más creíble. Pero lo que contradecía todas mis teorías, era el sentimiento que tenia hacia ambos seres. Les tenía bastante aprecio. Los quería demasiado… eso significaba que debí haber convivido con _ellos_… o _él_, porque había la posibilidad de que fueran uno mismo. Y otra evidencia de que el Dragón pudiera ser real, era ese escaso recuerdo que tenia de cuando era niña y caí al río. Sin duda esa escena la recordaba bastante bien.

Después de arreglarme, baje a la cocina y preparé un lonche que compartiría mas tarde con los demás, en la excursión. Habíamos quedado en reunirnos en la estación de tren a las diez de la mañana, y de ahí partiríamos a la ciudad en donde estaba el río; mi antigua ciudad. Aun tenía dos horas para prepararme. El lugar no me quedaba lejos, y llegaría más rápido si montaba la bicicleta, por eso me tomé las cosas con calma. De las recetas de mamá, trate de hacer Curry con arroz. No me salio tan mal, debo admitir. Lo metí en un recipiente grande, y después prepare emparedados. Terminé todo una hora antes de las diez. Todo lo que llevaría logró caber en una sola mochila.

Decidí salir de casa veinte minutos antes de las diez. Encendí la televisión mientras esperaba. La verdad es que había encendido el televisor solo para un propósito. Pero mis esfuerzos por distraer mi mente y no pensar en el asunto que parecía volverse obsesión, fueron en vanos. La fisonomía del niño y del Dragón se repitió tan clara en mi cabeza. De nuevo hice el intento de recordar si los había visto con anterioridad. Entonces, por suerte encontré algo… lo recordaba nítidamente puesto que se trataba de otros sueños.

Fue cuando recién nos cambiamos de ciudad, yo debía de tener alrededor de nueve o diez años. Fueron varias semanas en las que soñé con el mismo Dragón. Me repetía una promesa, probablemente la misma que me repetía en los sueños de ahora. Para mi desgracia, nunca logré entender la promesa de la que me hablaba. A esa edad, no fui conciente de cuando dejo de aparecérseme en sueños. Pero lo olvide con el tiempo. Y por algún motivo, ahora volvía a soñarlo.

Este asunto cada vez me intrigaba más, y a la vez me frustraba. ¿Porque le daba tanta importancia a esos sueños? ¿Porque valía tanto para mí? ¿Tendrían algún significado importante? ¿Porque les tenia cariño a unos seres que ni siquiera había visto en mi vida? Bueno, al dragón si lo había visto, creo… pero a ese niño de cabellos verdes obscuros… Y, ¿Qué relación tenia el río Kohaku con el Dragón? ¿Quien era ese Dragón y porque se aparecía en mis sueños? Esta última era la pregunta principal… Y tal vez yendo al río se resolvería. Tal vez lo volvería a ver ahí y podría aclarar mis dudas… Aunque debo admitir que eso sonaba patético, pero era lo único que me ayudaría a resolver este asunto de una vez por todas. Exacto, eso era lo que quería, aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

Al salir de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Me fije rápido en el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Anunciaba las nueve cincuenta y cinco.

—¡Hay no! —resoplé en voz alta.

Tomé la mochila con mis cosas, y salí corriendo de casa. Saqué la bicicleta de la cochera, y pedaleé rumbo a la estación de tren.

Por suerte aun faltaban dos compañeras mas, Yumi era una de ellas. Mina, su hermano, y los demás estaban sentados en una mesita redonda. Charlaban animadamente. En total era cinco. Después de Mina y su hermano, estaba Minori, otra chica de mi misma clase con la que pasé los primeros años en esta escuela, dejó de juntarse conmigo cuando empecé a hacer amistad con Naoki, otra amiga del colegio. También, ahí reunida estaba Kaori, una chica de segundo año con la que me llevo bastante bien. Y por ultimo estaba Sota, un chico de tercer año y buen amigo de Atsuko.

Me uní a ellos después de comprar mi boleto de tren. Me saludaron alegres y me hicieron un pequeño huequito para que me sentara con ellos. Intenté adaptarme a su platica, pero simplemente no lo conseguí por que hablaban de cosas que no me interesaban. Así que decidí pasarme por otro lugar, no tan lejos de ellos. Para mi suerte, Atsuko me siguió. ¡Si, mi sueño se había echo realidad!, yo le había llamado la atención e intentaba entablar una charla conmigo.

—¿Entonces, tampoco te gusta el tema del que hablan? —pregunto Atsuko, el hermano de Mina.

¡Puf! Era obvio que no.

—La verdad es que me preocupa mas sacar buenas notas para pasar a la prepa sin problemas, que en tener un novio… Sabes, y ni siquiera entiendo el verdadero significado de esa palabra, ¿crees que ellos lo sepan?.— ¡Por dios! había dicho que fingiría ser como las otras chicas, no como una niñita aburrida y sin vida social. Pero eso es lo que yo era, y ni siquiera entendí el motivo por el cual no pude mentirle a él.

—Para serte sincero, no entiendo el porque todos usan esa palabra, si dos personas se aman, ¿tienen que a fuerzas ser novios? ¿No es mejor estar con la chica que te gusta y dejar que todo pase en su momento? —Explico. Era grandioso saber que pensaba igual que yo.

Me hizo mas preguntas, sobre mi vida y mis gustos. Se le veía muy interesado cuando preguntaba. Yo había optado por contestar todo con mentiras, quería fingir que era como todas las chicas para que no le aburriera, pero al ver el interés que mostraban sus ojos al formular sus preguntas, le contesté con sinceridad. Me di cuenta de que no hacia falta mentir, pues cada que le respondía, y sinceramente, parecía satisfecho con la respuesta. La platica resulto ser bastante agradable. Yo igual le pregunté algunas cosas sobre él. El tiempo nos interrumpió en la mejor parte. Prometimos seguir charlando al llegar al río. Llegaron Yumi y Saika, la chica faltante y mejor amiga de Yumi. Los ocho compañeros partimos en el tren.

Tardamos dos horas en llegar a la otra ciudad. Si, mi antigua ciudad. Por suerte no pasamos cerca de mi vieja casa, puesto que si hubiera sido así, probablemente me hubiera embargado la nostalgia y hubiera llorado enfrente de todos.

Bajamos en la estación, yo aun llevaba mi bicicleta, pero decidí no montarla, solo la dirigía tomando del volante. Hicimos una caminata de quince minutos para llegar al "río"… para desgracia de todos, llegamos a una simple y abandonada _alameda_.

Todos intercambiamos miradas. Unos desilusionados, mientras que otros extrañados. Yo estaba insegura… Tal vez nos habíamos equivocado de lugar. En realidad, yo no hubiera reconocido el lugar, puesto que solo había visitado ese río una vez en mi vida, nada se me había grabado. Le pregunte a Kaori pues había sido ella la que eligió el lugar para la excursión, ella debía conocerlo bastante bien…

—Kaori… ¿segura que es este lugar?

—Si, conozco el camino de memoria, hace seis años que venia con mis abuelos a pescar. —contestó segura de si misma.

—¡¿Seis años!? ¡No hablas enserio! —reclamó Sota.

—Kaori, es probable que te hayas equivocado de camino…— aseguró Atsuko.

Estuve de acuerdo con él, en seis años se podían olvidar bastantes cosas… y lo pensaba por experiencia.

—No, no. Miren, si siguen ese camino de allá…— señaló hacia una calle que estaba detrás de nosotros. Todos nos giramos para mirar. —llegaran a una escuela de música. Estoy segura de que es aquí… tal vez… ¡Probablemente el río se debió haber secado!, ¡tal vez por eso lo convirtieron en un sendero! —sus ojos se sorprendieron, y los míos aun mas.

Sentí un golpe en el estomago de solo imaginar eso… ¡que pasaría con el Dragón!

—¡No! No digas eso… mejor iré a ver si está la escuela que dices, tal vez si te equivocaste de camino. —en esta ultima frase deposite todas mis esperanzas, y es que sentía un pavor horrible ante la posibilidad de que se hubiera secado el río. Mi única prueba de que el Dragón existiera, ahora me abandonaba. ¿Y si solo había sido un sueño aquella vez cuando caí de pequeña? Comencé a dudar, y hasta el único recuerdo en el que estaba segura de que el Dragón era real, comenzaba a parecerme borroso y poco confiable. Ahora la posibilidad de que estuviera loca era más del cincuenta por ciento.

Todos me habían mirado sorprendidos cuando hable. Me di cuenta de que fue porque había hablado en un tono de histeria, que ni siquiera pretendía. Me limite a ignorarlos y me apresuré a subir por la calle que había señalado Kaori.

Corrí por la acera, rogando porque la escuela no estuviera. Sin embargo, la desilusión me hizo detenerme en seco. Comprobé que Kaori estaba en lo correcto. A solo media calle de distancia se encontraba una casita de paredes grises con francas negras, y en lo alto estaba escrito con pintura y letra manuscrita: _**escuela de música. **_

¿Que iba a hacer ahora que sabia que el río se había secado?, ya no iba a poder resolver el misterio del Dragón. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna evidencia de que pudiera haber existido. Solo me quedaban los sueños y las visiones, que más bien podrían tratarse de alucinaciones sin sentido…

No fui consiente de cuando me deje caer en la acera para sentarme. Hundí mi cabeza en mis brazos, estos abrazaban parte de mis rodillas.

Tenía que tomar una decisión y dejarme de tonterías infantiles. Si no lo hacia, esta obsesión que tenia hacia el Dragón, iba crecer mas y mas, tal vez hasta el grado de volverme una loca de verdad. Tenia que aceptarlo, ya no tenia pruebas para seguir creyendo que el Dragón era real… tenia que dejar esos absurdos sentimientos y esos sueños y Flash Backs que me llegaban a ratos de ambos seres. Tenia que aceptar que todo era producto de mi imaginación. ¡Eso!, ya lo había decidido, sacaría de mi cabeza este asunto aun con el pesar que sentiría al ignorarlo, porque de verdad los quería mucho, tanto como para no querer dejarlos en el olvido… pero estaba conciente de que nada tenia sentido. Yo ya no era una niñita que creía en cuentos de hadas y la magia. Simplemente por eso.

Di un suspiro y me levanté decidida. A lo lejos pude escuchar que los chicos mencionaban mi nombre, llamándome. Bajé corriendo la calle para llegar adonde estaban, me di cuenta de que, anteriormente, había recorrido un largo camino y no me había cansado, quizá por el hecho de que llevaba prisa al principio. Pero ahora si sentí el cansancio.

Me reuní con mis amigos entre jadeos e intentos por normalizar mi respiración.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estaba la escuela? —me preguntó Mina.

—Si…—respondí casi sin aliento.

—¡Genial! Se nos arruino la excursión— dijo fastidiada. En realidad todos lo estábamos.

—Perdonen chicos, es mi culpa… debía haber llamado a mis abuelos antes de traerlos aquí, seguro que ellos sabían que ya estaba seco. —se disculpó Kaori.

—¡Exacto! ¡Es tu culpa Kaori! —reclamó Sota,

—Tranquilo Sota, son cosas que pueden pasarle a cualquiera. Ella no tiene la culpa. —defendió Atsuko.

—¿Entonce que haremos? —Yumi llamó la atención del grupo.

—Pospongámoslo para otro día—sugirió Naoki. A nadie pareció agradarle, pero era lo más preferible, puesto que el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes negras, claramente pronosticando una tormenta.

—Creo que es lo mejor —coincidí con ella. Todos intercambiamos miradas desanimadas. Sabíamos que eso era lo correcto.

Tomamos camino de vuelta a casa. En el tren, el hermano de Mina intento seguir charlando conmigo. Pero por desgracia yo no estaba de humor, me sentía decepcionada de mi misma. Tenia ganas de llorar y desahogarme, pero había decidido no hacerlo enfrente de los chicos. Fui tan grosera al ser tan cortante con Atsuko, en verdad estaba tan interesado en mí. Me iba a odiar por eso.

Al mismo tiempo que llegamos a la ciudad, la lluvia cayó a cantaros. Llegué a mi casa empapada. Y en esta ocasión, nadie me preparó galletas y té caliente. Apenas había pasado un día y ya extrañaba a mamá.

Subí a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa. Después volví a bajar a la cocina para prepararme un poco de café caliente. Entonces algo inesperado me ocurrió…

Cuando bajaba los escalones, en mi cabeza comenzaron a aparecer muchas imágenes que no logre comprender. Era el niño de ojos verdes y el Dragón. También mire a una chica de cabello castaño y largo, vestida en prendas de color rosa. Una viejecita con una grande cabeza y aun bebe enorme. Aun sujeto de negro con una mascara blanca y aun hombre con cuerpo de araña… ¡hay no! Cada vez yo empeoraba con mis alucinaciones.

Las imágenes siguieron apareciendo. Con cada una, sentía como si alguien me estuviese perforando el cráneo. Me sentía mucho más que mareada. Trate de pensar en otra cosa, pero me fue imposible. El dolor me hizo tirarme al piso, y retorcerme sujetándome la cabeza con ambas manos y apretando con fuerza. El horrible dolor de cabeza me impidió sentir los golpes de cuando rodeé escaleras abajo.

El último golpe si lo sentí, fue bastante fuerte. Fue cuando toqué el suelo y dejé de rodar por las escaleras. Pero en solo cuestión de segundos, todo se calmó… pero de pronto, una obscuridad asfixiante me atrapó y me hizo desfallecer…

Para cuando desperté, yo ya era alguien diferente... el asunto de mis visiones se aclaró. Ya recordaba la promesa de mis sueños… en realidad ya recordaba todo… por supuesto que la decisión que había tomado hace varias horas en mi antigua ciudad, se quedó en el olvido. Ya no iba a olvidarme del Dragón… no, nunca más.

Decidida, saqué de la mochila el lonche de curry y los emparedados para meterlos en el refrigerador… Después de vaciar por completo la mochila, me puse a llenarla con un poco de mi ropa y algunas cosas personales… yo también haría un viaje.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bien, hasta aqui el cap...

¿Que les parecio? les agradeceria mucho que me dejaran reviews…

gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Un saludo!


End file.
